


Come To Me Over Cyberspace

by Pale18



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Move to Bangkok, Four Continents, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Seung-gil's Fanbase, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale18/pseuds/Pale18
Summary: Phichit has developed a sort of obsessive crush on the abrasive Korean skater, Seung-gil, after he follows him on social media. At the 2017 Four Continents, Phichit vows to at least get to know him, but ends up revealing his true feelings in the most exposing way possible—all over the Internet. From there, Phichit's life started becoming more whole, both dealing with the consequences of Seung-gil's popularity and gaining a boyfriend.





	1. He Liked It. I Like Him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for https://seungchuchuweek.tumblr.com. Better late than never. I hope you enjoy.

Phichit watches the Rostelecom Cup. Partly to watch Yuuri, his BFF, but also because the fate of his standings in the Grand Prix depends on whether any of the competing skaters in the Rostelecom Cup could knock him out of being one of the finalists.

He watches Seung-gil Lee’s mambo, and he enjoys it, as he is sure everybody with good tastes would. Apparently Seung-gil’s gigantic fanbase loved it.

_Well, he’s a skater, I’m a skater,_ he thought. _We’re even in the same discipline of skating._ The fact that he does not already have Seung-gil followed seemed unacceptable at this point.

That is all that runs through Phichit’s mind as he proceeds to open up Instagram and Twitter and follows his new favorite Korean skater.

 

 

In the time between the last pre-qualifying competition and the Grand Prix Finals, Phichit from time to time kept thinking back to Seung-gil Lee, who was now definitely one of his favorite skaters after binge-watching a collection of his performances on YouTube. Sure, he already knew of Seung-gil from the previous Four Continents, but fate seemed to keep them always at a distance (or it was just Seung-gil keeping his distance). Sure, he saw Seung-gil’s other performances before Almavivo, and Phichit always tried to be inclusive and friendly to his fellow competitors because he knew every one of them was scared and feeling the pressure, and good relationships with peers was a great cure for the competitive pressure. The problem was that Seung-gil just wasn’t into that, it always seemed. Everyone always told him stories of how cruel and snobbish he was, but when Phichit attempted to approach him once at the last Four Continents, Seung-gil scampered away before he could even get a word out. To Phichit, it looked more like interacting with people distracted him more than helped him, so he let him go. 

But now, he promised himself that as soon as he had the chance, he would finally befriend Seung-gil, and his started to fulfilling that promise was to try and get to know his social media (an extension of the soul, in Phichit’s mind). Whenever he had breaks in his practice, he’d first take a selfie, and then take the initiative to go into Seung-gil’s Twitter and Instagram (he didn't have a Facebook for whatever reason). It never failed to just blow the Thai’s mind whenever he looked.

Seung-gil’s social media was downright fascinating to Phichit. It was clearly shared between him and someone else. The only posts that were for sure Seung-gil’s were of his gorgeous grey Siberian husky, Song-yi. Sometimes he was in those, but those were like a semi-annual thing, meaning Phichit searched his whole timeline just out of shear bewilderment and only found two of the Seung-gil Lee made pictures of the one year this account started getting used regularly.

Most of the posts were updates on which competitions Seung-gil was in and when those were. Others were robotic motivational posts to other skaters in other competitions. Phichit knows Seung-gil probably didn’t do any of those himself because if there are any pictures accompanying them, it’s always of Seung-gil’s back or his scowling face. Then there were the videos of Seung-gil’s practice that could not have been made by either Seung-gil or Min-so Park, sense they were both visible and seemingly oblivious in the shots. Maybe it was Seung-gil’s girlfriend? Way, way down in the relic of the #seung-gillee tag, before the Korean bothered to make any social media account, there was one Yoo-ra who had plenty of pictures of her and high school-aged Seung-gil together. It was actually kind of funny, because Seung-gil definitely did not look happy in those pictures but she was all smiles, totally oblivious. An odd pairing but maybe the relationship just went underground after Seung-gil’s popularity bred a viciously thirsty fanbase.

 

 

Getting last place in anything wasn’t fun. Phichit smiled his way though everything and was able to forget a nagging insecurity that he failed somehow to improve the state of skating for Thailand. If only until he could confide in Yuuri. He said he didn’t feel like he did his absolute very best, to which Yuuri listened and reminded him his career had a long ways to go. If he felt he did not try his best, this was his opportunity to surprise all of Asia again and the skating world at Four Continents. 

All the support he had from his family and friends felt solidified, though, when he saw that Seung-gil finally followed him back on his social media. For some reason, he felt stronger knowing someone he admired but wasn’t friends with yet actually believed in him enough to break his Internet distance. And he even liked some of his hamster pictures! He may not have the greatest fashion sense but had great taste in adorable animals. Looking at the notifications made him smile.

 

 

Phichit thinks a lot as he waits for the elevator to come to the base level. Ciao Ciao already gave him the okay to drop off his bags and split to go kidnap Yuuri from Victor to sightsee. Its not everyday he found himself the opportunity to explore Gangneung, South Korea. The hotel has a lot of floors though, leaving him to stand staring at metal doors.

The miscellaneous voices in the distant lobby made him think of all the people he knew would watch him back in Thailand. A big part of him was jumping around in his head, thinking of how belated he was to just be where he was… but that steadfast part of him was weighing down his stomach with the thought that he might not even medal this time knowing he had to get past Yuuri, JJ, and Otabek. _But_ , he thinks, forcing the biggest smile he could, _great competition is a great motivator to give my absolute all_.

Last Four Continents, Phichit got to 3rd place, so this time he was going to get in gear and get that gold medal (apologies to Yuuri). He practiced nonstop, though mostly because he knew he had too. Bangkok had some of the greatest food in the world, and there was so much Phichit could look at the various restaurants and carts, before his self-control ran out. But it all had to count for something, right? In hindsight, he did spend a lot more free time saturating himself in k-pop and Korean dramas. It was like, sustaining some kind of craving he seemed to have out of nowhere months go, before it even entered his mind that he would be in South Korea eventually. And, of course, his duties to his social media followers took some priority where he could have been training or studying—and oh god, his studies sucked away at his life force. _I definitely didn't train as hard as I could have…_ he thinks as the fear of failure seeps in. Now he really was starting to understand the kind of self-disappointment Yuuri and the others felt. Being nervous sucks.

When the elevator finally opens, Phichit is mindful to give room for the passengers coming down, but the only person to walk out was Seung-gil. Phichit feels his feet turn to stone watching what happened next.

First, Seung-gil took three steps out with that same stoic expression he had in every picture of his own accord, stood there for a few moments, and then just walked back into the elevator.

“Are you coming up or what?” the Korean pressed, reaching his hand to what was probably the button panel. There is a few clicking sounds alerting that Seung-gil was already pressing buttons.

“Huh? Wha—right! I’m coming!” was all Phichit vocalized, speeding in before the doors shut.

It is a quiet way up, which is made longer by the elevator stopping on random floor for no one to really be waiting there. Phichit looked to the panel and noticed

Seung-gil pressed a lot of buttons.

“I panicked. I just wanted to get away from the lobby,” Seung-gil explained, glancing sideways to the Thai.

“Why’s that?” is all Phichit could think to ask.

“You didn’t hear them?” 

“Who?” 

“My fans.”

“Oh.” 

How could Phichit possibly miss the crowd of Seung-gil rabid fangirls, whom he dare say were as insane as JJ’s Girls and Yuri’s Angels combined? This year’s Four Continents and the 2018 Olympic games were stationed in South Korea, so they were currently taking the opportunity to get very organized. A growing surge of fan-artist Seung-gil merch, more reruns of his routines on South Korean sports television, and Fanclub meet-ups that happened to be outside Seung-gil’s home rink or house. It was a great time to be a Seung-gil mega-fan (and a frightening time to be Seung-gil).

Phichit himself was pleased that Seung-gil, for whatever reason, started to post a bit more on Instagram. Granted, they were all the same kind of Song-yi pictures, but hey, it was progress. Plus, he even answered someone on Twitter who asked him:

**#Gangneung2017 @BrokeSlumHusky**  
**Which show have you been watching most?**

A simple question for someone to ask. It was probably a bait question to see if Seung-gil watched _Running Man_ or any hit show currently airing. 

**Seung-gil Lee @SeungGil_Lee**  
**The 8pm news.**

 This guy is a dork.

 And Phichit is very fascinated.

 Even as the elevator stops every other floor in an awkward succession, Phichit finds himself comfortable just standing next to this particular peer. Normally he’d make it a point to keep a conversation going, and he didn’t feel intimidated at all by Seung-gil. The air just automatically feels lighter in his presence and he does not to break it. Living in the Bangkok Metropolis his entire life makes this kind of warm silence rare and something Phichit’s wants to savor. Except maybe…

“Seung-gil!” Phichit beams, with sparkles spilling from his pupils.

 The sudden change of atmosphere caused Seung-gil stoic expression to tense in abrasiveness.

“Let’s take a selfie together! This is our first real meeting together after all,” he says with a purposefully charming wink before rushing to wrap an arm around Seung-gil’s shoulder and whip out his phone. He knows exactly what will happen if he weren’t fast enough. His best friend is Katsuki Yuuri after all. A similar introverted nature like Yuuri’s would protest to any act of selfie. But Phichit also learned from Yuuri that reclusive people could be coach out of being camera shy after getting hounded enough by surprise selfies.

Seung-gil seems stunned, long enough for Phichit to turn on his camera, but the Thai is reminded to hurry as he could swear Seung-gil also stopped breathing and was turning blue.

Right as Phichit is taking rapid shots, only feeling mildly guilty for ambushing his fellow competitor, Phichit gets the idea to give Seung-gil a kiss. Just a cheek kiss. It would make the picture stand out more on Instagram and hopefully it would help Seung-gil not look like he was drowning.

He leans over to give his kiss, but he soon realizes he missed Seung-gil’s cheek. Seung-gil, at some point, looked over to Phichit, leading to the two skaters, who barely just met, locking lips.

Phichit wasn’t ever going to complain about anything ever again.

As soon as it happened, it was over. Phichit realized what he was doing and quickly backed away an arm’s distance from his new favorite skater of all time. He tries not to look like a creep, able to repress his inner happiness by reminding himself that Seung-gil might very well think he’s a pervert now.

Thankfully he can emote his remorse well. “I’m so sorry, Seung-gil! I didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear! I just wanted to get a cute picture of us! It was an accident!” 

Oddly enough, Seung-gil looks red like he had been held upside down than red with rage. He said nothing but looks away from Phichit.

Even if he made it obvious he has a crush on this silent skater, Phichit is still going to try to salvage at least a friendly, “Hey, how we met—crazy, huh?” kind of competitive camaraderie. “I’m—I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” His tone is abrasive.

Maybe things were going to be okay…?

The elevator open once again, and Seung-gil walks out.

“Oh, is this your floor?”

“No.”

Or maybe Phichit screwed up beyond repair, and is doomed to be ostracized by Seung-gil forever.

“I liked your programs at the Grand Prix Finals. Do not disappoint me or I will be even more angry.”

He perks at the hushed words. “What?” is all he can get out before the doors close.

As he finally gets to his room and prepares for his plan to kidnap Yuuri, he knows he is completely absolved from the uncertainties, the same as back when Seung-gil followed him. Seung-gil liked his performances Grand Prix Finals and actually looked forward to seeing them again. It gives him a bolt of courage knowing that his 6th place routines were good enough for Seung-gil to actually like them. Bounds of energy flow through him from the rush of all that had just happened.

He was happy when he performed at the Grand Prix Finals. He was excited for achieving and starting new dreams, and maybe that had distracted him at times, but Seung-gil recognized how happy he was and appreciated it. Maybe it was his infatuation talking, but having Seung-gil want to see that happiness continue in this upcoming competition helps Phichit to realize himself that he truly did do the best he could then, will definitely not lose sight of things this time around either, and remember that skating is something to love and express, not a pressure to endure.

 

 

Operation “Kidnap Yuuri” went well, but had to become Operation “Kidnap Yuuri for Dinnertime” after having a spasm fit of bubbly squealing in his room. By the time he got around to checking Instagram to survey the situation, he found that Yuuri and Victor had barely made it to the hotel after he did, and knew he needed to wait just a little while before he could spring into action. He had studied Victor’s Instagram around the timeframes of their arrivals in Beijing, Moscow, and Barcelona and figured out their pattern. As soon as they would get to their room, Yuuri would knock out from jetlag (and the duration could go on for hours if left alone), Victor would stick around for a little while both to rest and simultaneously wait in case his “sleeping beauty” woke earlier than expected, but he wouldn’t, prompting Victor to lose hope and go off on a solo adventure. That would be when Phichit would swoop in and thieve the prince!

Phichit waited patiently for Victor to update his Instagram, signaling that he had left. The time was not wasted, as he preoccupied himself looking at the most recent photos of a certain handsome Korean skater his followers would recommend to him.

Actually, now that Phichit had thought about it, did that mean people knew about his little (huge) crush on Seung-gil? He didn’t think it was that noticeable. He did comment frequently on most things that came up on Seung-gil’s pages, but he figured credit goes where credit is do. Was admiring a fellow peer’s training pictures/videos, random outside-the-rink snapshots, updates on his professional schedule, everything that had Song-yi—okay, maybe he could come off as a bit enthusiastic and, dare say, obsessive in the online sense—but he was always enthusiastic. Surely he wasn't anymore obsessive on Seung-gil content as he was on hamster and Victurri memes.

A _ding_ caught his attention.

Victor had finally posted a picture of him exploring one of the boutiques close by and tipped off the whole Internet that he was embracing South Korean trends, such as getting him and his beloved matching underwear and coordinated outfits. Phichit grinned wide, imaging how Yuuri was going to react.

Half and hour later of obnoxious knocking and waiting for Yuuri to clean himself up later, the duo was out and about at one of the local restaurants.

Some people felt great attachment to certain kinds of scenery or environments like cafés or beaches for something like a special scent or just a feeling. Eating and conversation with someone he cared about were experiences he would always treasure. He didn't realized how much he loved the connection of good food and company before he started living entirely on his own when moving back to the Bangkok Metropolis from Detroit.

Being here now with Yuuri and some random cuisine that wasn't Thai brought up the melancholy of not being able to eat with Yuuri all the time like the good old (about a year ago) days. When he first came to the States far, far away from his family and culture with big dreams no Thai had ever accomplished, Yuuri stuck by his tears of homesickness and insecurities till he was stronger than ever. They always stuck together when going out, eating out, and of courses they where rink mates and lived together in a cramped one-room dorm. It was like being stranded on a deserted island together. Yuuri was just that true friend that might have well been his soul-brother.

Putting all this into perspective, Phichit wondered if he should tell Yuuri about what happened in the elevator, and was going to, but when he opened his mouth to bring it up…

“Take a selfie with me Yuuri!”

It was a reflex.

Yuuri, well used to Phichit’s addiction huddled to his right against his friend with a small smile on his face—which was completely wiped away when Phichit unlocked his phone and exposed his new home screen wallpaper. “Phichit?” Yuuri gaped in shock. 

Phichit had many tracks of reasoning in his head sometimes. Sometimes there were situations where, say, Phichit would be watching Victor Nikiforov plastered and stripping in a Chinese hotpot restaurant with his skater frantically trying to get his pants and underwear off Guang Hong and Leo’s heads, and a voice would just whisper _Instagram…_ , while another would say, _Just get the picture for whatever_ , and another would say _Hey, maybe don't?_. It would be a small debate of morals and logic until, hypothetically, Victor Nikiforov would drape himself on his blushing skater while slurring in Russian, causing alarms to flare in his brain and all his little debaters would just start screaming, _Smile for Instagram, Yuuri!_

So when Phichit was waiting for Victor to leave earlier, looking through his elevator pictures with Seung-gil before deciding to delete them, he met a totally unfair situation. Most of the pictures were blurry or looked awkward, so he felt better about deleting them (for Seung-gil’s sake), but then he found that one beautiful, clean, celestial picture, where Seung-gil and he were in their accidental kiss, yet both blinked, making it look more intentional. If the flares that screamed for Instagram came up in his mind at that moment, he wouldn't know, because if he had to explain it, it was like all time stopped and the world went dark but for his phone’s heavenly glow of what was a Miracle Picture. From there, all Phichit could think was to make it just his home screen picture, and cherish that moment all to himself, close to his heart.

Or at least it was suppose to just be for himself, till he just accidentally exposed it like an idiot.

“My will to resist was weak.”

There was no hiding what happened now. Phichit still took the selfie just to post it, so Yuuri’s clingy fiancé wouldn't panic upon finding Yuuri gone from their bed. But after that, Phichit sighed and spilled the whole story.  
  


Yuuri’s immediate response is, “He was oddly nice to you.”

“I know, right? His demeanor before made me think he was going to vaporize me with his glare, but he just looked as annoyed as anyone could be after (admittedly) getting ambushed. Do you think I should try asking him out? How did Victor manage to not scare you off?”

How can the complicated storm that was his relationship with Victor Nikiforov be explained? There was no easy way to say they kind of just aligned as boyfriends after kissing on live television without making it sounding boring when it was actually some of the best days of Yuuri’s life. “I think you should if you want to. The fact that he has never tongue-lashed you before shows he probably doesn't particularly _dislike_ you.”

“But how does one woo Seung-gil?” he pondered.

“I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve ever asked anyone out before! How did you ask out that other guy in Detroit?” 

“Oh don't bring up that loser! I’m eating!” Phichit cringed and gagged.

From being so close for so long, Yuuri learned things about Phichit that definitely breeched the lines of too much information. It is a sad moment whenever Yuuri remembers that he and Phichit have a list of “Things that should never be spoken of to anyone besides the two of us. Ever.” It contains things so embarrassing that even the shameless selfie-addict has had the self-control to abide by it so far.

That was why, to Yuuri, it actually made perfect sense that Phichit liked Seung-gil.

When it came to Phichit’s romantic life in Detroit, he certainly was attractive to many with his wholehearted and inviting personality, but only dated on one guy for a few months; and he was that kind of dick who seemed to have met Phichit’s criteria, until they were almost two months into their relationship and he still couldn’t be bothered to remember that Phichit was Thai, not Taiwanese.

While he nursed his best friend through the break-up blues, Yuuri realized Phichit genuinely wanted to have a committed relationship.

Phichit always talked to Yuuri about his dreams. How he wanted to use “Shall we Skate?” for a program in international competition, wanted to have his own ice show when he retired, and also, how he really wanted to find his true love. While Yuuri spent his adolescence chasing after his idol, Phichit thought a lot about having a future with someone in Thailand and what that someone would be like. Through asking and observing Phichit’s TV crushes, Yuuri learned that Phichit had an affinity for the more “silent, cool” type. Yuuri wasn’t surprised when Phichit started going out with his college boyfriend because he didn't really talk in class and dressed the part of someone not conservative, but again, Phichit eventually had to face the fact that the guy was really just a lazy moron.

But Seung-gil was definitely not stupid or ignorant of geography, and he liked animals and skating, and was described by his fanbase as “mysterious and super cool!”. And since Seung-gil apparently didn't jump to snapping at Phichit like he did with Sara Crispino and everyone else, Yuuri would proudly support the Seungchuchu train, just as Phichit always supported the Victurri ship (as he called it).

_Who knows? It might just work out._  
  


Phichit planned to dazzle Seung-gil at Four Continents and then ask he for a dinner date and his number. “Foolproof!” was what he told himself.

The two ate. They talked, mostly about things going on in St. Petersburg and Bangkok respectively in regards to coaches, family, friends, and their furry children. Phichit broke the news to Yuuri that Victor got them matching underwear and told Instagram, to which Japan’s Ace gaped as expected before asking why that man loved to embarrass him. The night had to be cut short though due to the two deciding to try the restaurant’s soju, underestimated their tolerance, resulting with them being drunk before long and having to call Victor to escort them back to the hotel because they both forgot the way.

The couple walked Phichit back to their room before Victor hauled his fiancé away, with a big, peaceful smile on his face. It was odd for a coach, but maybe not a lover who adored Yuuri to pieces.

Phichit couldn’t sleep, plagued by the memory of Seung-gil’s plump lips against his own, how the warmth he was feeling from the alcohol was different from the heat in his core from having Seung-gil in his arms… the scent of his hair, the crinkling of his Team South Korea windbreaker, and glow of his flush. Phichit missed that moment so much. He took another drink from the mini-fridge attempting to drown his lovesickness.

He lied on his bed staring at the holy picture of him kissing Seung-gil, the Korean’s face scrunched and surprised, but still beautiful.

Then things got blurry.

 

 

Phichit woke to a horrible headache, and knew Ciao Ciao was going to kill him if he couldn’t hide it. He purged the scent of alcohol off him, but when he showed up for practice at the rink, Ciao Ciao still found out that moment he walked in apparently and benched him for an extra half hour to see if Phichit was going to be prone to puking his guts today. Yuuri eventually slugged in looking like death, and Victor telling him to rest for 15 minutes to let the painkillers kick in.

The best friends slouched together in silent misery, watching the other skaters get valuable time they were losing for their stupidity.

Seung-gil wasn't even here yet. Good, because Phichit didn't want him to see him like this.

“This is a bad morning, Yuuri,” he groaned.

“Have you checked Instagram and Twitter today?” Yuuri answered in a dark mumble.

“No. I turned the notifications off because it kept going off constantly this morning.”

Yuuri looked away to begin putting on his skates. “Well, you posted a lot last night, and I will just leave it as, well, your day is just beginning.”

“What…?” was all he said before opening his accounts and saw what he did.

“ _Oh my god!_ He’s gonna kill me!”

He posted the holy picture over and over and over again with new captions each time.  
  
**He’s off the market everyone! My proof!**  
  
**BOOM BOOM BA! BOOM BOOM BA! OPPA! <3<3<3**  
****  
I <3 you, Seung-gikl!  
  
**You owe me dinnwe Seung-gil ja.**

**be the the Yuuri to my Victor #lovewins**

He wished he could say those were the worst ones.

As he kept going through his drunken posts, he also found he made a lot of comments about how beautiful Seung-gil's face and ass were in his recent training videos, called out that one person who was posting on Seung-gil’s social media that wasn't Seung-gil or Min-so Park, and posted a video of him singing k-pop songs in broken Korean (and a point where he just sang Seung-gil’s name over and over as replacement lyrics for Thai-pop songs). There was also a point where his comments were just as embarrassing, but the saving grace was that by that point he forgot English and posted it all in Thai, and there was only a few very simple declarations of endearment. The rest was more rambling about Seung-gil’s attractive ass, face, and chest again. There was one, though, where he asks Seung-gil to go to Thailand with him and have a bunch of hamsters and huskies together.

He prayed that no Thai betray him by posting translations.

Damn his impressive social media skills. He could navigate through them while drunk. There was no way he could live this down.

Phichit, for once in his life, dropped his phone like it was searing him. “I did a Banquet Yuuri!”

Yuuri chuckled, testing the feel of his skates. “At least you won’t be unaware for nine months.”

“Yuuri!” Victor called, waving his skate over with his trademark heart-shaped smile.

Before he knew it, Phichit was left to deem himself ready to take the ice and not puke when he did spins, and he went to let Ciao Ciao’s punishment training serve to distract him from when he would face Seung-gil at the short program performance in two days.

 

 

It took him a while to track down and delete the posts he didn’t want to risk leaving up (which was most of them, since he actually didn’t mind his drunk singing video). He knew that it was pointless since it was the Internet, and the posts were probably already saved and copied elsewhere, but it was only fair to Seung-gil to make to effort. For all Phichit could tell, he may have caused a lot of trouble for him with this. He didn't even show up to the rink for practice, but was reported to have gone to one farther away for the day. His fangirls were legendary in how thirsty and ravenous they were about South Korea’s best male skater, and were already debating/battling against anyone who thought Phichit and Seung-gil looked good together via Twitter. Some had even tried to heckle the receptionists at the hotel for Phichit’s room numbers. Seung-gil’s fangirls loved the idea of Seung-gil being available for anyone, and there was a good handful that just didn’t want or approve of Seung-gil possibly being intimate with someone else. So they pounced. For the whole day Phichit had to watch out for them and the gossip rags, so it wasn’t farfetched to believe Seung-gil was being haggled just as bad, if not worse. 

Phichit lied on his bed again late that evening, the same place his memory from last night ended and a hot mess began. Completely discouraged, he decided he was ready to accept Seung-gil’s contempt or anger when he’d see him again. And though he did not want to think about it, he knew deep down that Seung-gil would never forgive him.

Or at least until he looked at his notifications later on that night, and while sifting through hatful comments, he saw Seung-gil’s answer to him. 

He favorited the drunken singing video.

_I take it all back. Life is good again._

 

 

After a few days and one international competition later, Phichit found himself standing at the podium with a Four Continents silver medal around his neck. With an improved success rate of the quadruple flip paying off, Yuuri stood wearing gold, and Phichit smiled wider knowing that he was beaten, but by his best friend whom he could also be happy for along with himself.

He wanted so badly for Seung-gil to be at the podium with him. The whole day, he kept his good luck token from his mother hidden in his costume and prayed for Seung-gil to show everyone up (even himself), which is why Phichit’s celebrative mood was dampened when Seung-gil missed the podium to 4th place, Otabek beating him by a few points. Phichit blamed Min-so Park. It was a bit biased sense Seung-gil always ignored her, but who could blame him when all she ever told him for pep talk was how he needed to win for the Republic of Korea and make the Olympics. It was a bit impersonal. Seung-gil cared so little about what others thought about what he needed to do, it was no wonder he started tuning her out by this point.

After coming down the podium and off the ice, he tried to quickly grab his things with the spurred plan to catch Seung-gil and ask if he accomplished not disappointing him and for a dinner date, to try and get to know him and maybe try at cheering him up. As he looked around in the crowd for Coach Muramoto (because she had his selfie stick), his Korean crush appeared out of nowhere to intercept his pathway, seemingly towering over him with his slightly taller build and poignant glare.

They were both still in costume and in skates. Their coaches were nowhere to be found in the chaos of photographers, other coaches and other skaters, but Phichit halted instantly for Seung-gil. This was the moment where Phichit would know if they could possible be something more than peers.

Seung-gil, not waiting any longer for some kind of acknowledgement of his approach, stared down at Phichit and asked, “You kissed me. And it was an accident. Why the hell would I have to buy you dinner?”

“Because I have no idea where anything is around here,” was Phichit’s amazed answer. Seung-gil’s clean, low voice sounded so enchanting when it wasn’t trying to crush someone’s soul. “Would you mind? I leave tomorrow afternoon, but gala ends around 8.”

“Actually, most of the restaurants I know close around 8:30.”

Phichit force on a grin to beat his disappointment. “Well, maybe in the morning…?”

The Korean medalist sighed. “You are invited to come to my hotel room,” he said through his teeth. “There are some things I need to get straight with you anyways.”

That didn’t sound good.

“Great!”

They arranged to meet up and go right after Yuuri and Victor’s pair exhibition, exchanged numbers upon Phichit’s insistence, and went their separate ways.

 

 

By 9 that night, Phichit is sitting at a small table Seung-gil set up in his room, just for this. Space on the circle of wood is sparse from the various little bowls and plates of little Korean dishes and condiments, making it hard to believe just the two of them would really eat all of it while still needing to pay attention to their diets, at least until after Worlds.

There really was nothing like having a hardy meal with a companion. Dinners and lunches with Yuuri, Victor, Leo, and Guang-Hong over this trip were all nice experiences, but Seung-gil was a different entity to anyone he was close to. Everyone describes him as foreboding and seemingly cold, but Phichit never got that vibe. Seung-gil is quiet, narrowly focused to the point of being kind of an airhead at times, and never wanted company beyond his dog, which was why Phichit wondered why Seung-gil never told him to get lost or leave him be. Eating with him now is comforting and almost domestic, like they have been together for years and were relaxed by being in each other’s presence. They eat a little bit, Phichit loving the difference in spiciness from the spiciness in the Thai cuisine he was used to.

Soon Seung-gil places his chopsticks down and hangs his head.

“Seung-gil?” Phichit perks up. “Um… did you want to talk now?”

“Why did you post that picture over and over again?” his Korean peer murmurs, eyes shaded from the tilt of his head and hair hanging like a shade.

_Uh oh…_ “I… was drunk. I’m really sorry. I don’t even remember doing it.”

“Figures. And I had dozens of random people send me translations of everything you put down in Thai.” Phichit wishes he could self-destruct. “Not even my fans have fantasized about my backside as much as you apparently have.”

The poor embarrassed Thai wishes to implode but instantly decides he needs to save face no matter what. _Confidence… Honesty… You can do this, Phichit…_ “I… yeah…” _Damn it._ “I’m just going to say it. I really like you, Seung-gil.”

Seung-gil raises an eyebrow at the confession. “Why? You hardly know me.”

“Well, why are you nice to me?”

Silence. “You don’t annoy me.”

“Even after I kissed you?”

“I guess not.”

Phichit signs. It feels like they are just going in circles. “Why did you decide to follow me when you don’t seem to like using your social media?”

“I already told you. I liked your programs.”

“Well, Seung-gil,” he starts, crossing his arms. “I watched your skating, and just from that, I know you’re very focused and calculated, imaginative for creating a mambo routine that provocative, but also dense in the head for not noticing your very existence is fanservice, yet always you vow you won’t do fanservice; I can tell you’re a generally organized person because your luggage isn’t scattered like in my room; from eating with you I can tell you don’t like vegetables because you’ve only eaten them when dunked heavily in some kind of sauce; and, to be blunt, Mister, you need a new coach because your indifference to Coach Park has been holding you back all season.”

The response is a stoic stare.

“I don’t know, Seung-gil. I just feel happier with your presence in my life. I’m calmer around you. Even when you, specifically, like my posts, I feel like all my insecurities get weaker knowing you believe in me, my abilities. I guess that’s why I like you.”

Seung-gil’s stare does not change a bit. 

Phichit can feel his heart sinking.

“What’s my dog’s name?”

“Huh?” _His dog?_ “Song-yi. Why?”

“I was just checking…”

“I stalk you via social media.”

“Oh, I figured that out a few days ago, when you apparently posted on Twitter in Thai ‘Overcome Yoo-ra’. Trust that. She's not my girlfriend by the way. That was a lot of nonsense.”

Phichit gets a slight blush burning his face and turns away.

“If I were to be honest,” Seung-gil begins, still staring straight at him. “I like you as well. I know I respect you as a skater, and I followed you for that, but I appreciate your presence in my life more than any person I know, even if it was just through you pictures. You always look so bright and happy and welcoming, if not a little odd, but I value that you are happy very much. But I’m aware you are more than whatever you post on Instagram.”

“I have to stop you there! My social media is my heart and soul!”

They end up sitting there for a while, silent, just looking anywhere to think of what to say next.

“Well, we both like each other,” Phichit spoke up. “This is the second time we’ve talked in person, and I leave tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

“Knowing all that, what do you want to do Seung-gil?”

“Well—”

“—I would also like to mention that the entire Internet thinks we’re dating already anyway—”

“—Okay already! I’ve got an idea on what we can do if you are serious.”

The Thai grinned ear-to-ear liking the sound of this. “What is it?”

Seung-gil tries to maintain eye contact as his blush deepened, but Phichit can tell he is struggling. “I can’t drop Park Min-so with Worlds being the next big competition of the session. That’s about a month of time we can try to get to know each other better.”

“As friends or as boyfriends?”

“I don’t know—”

“I vote boyfriends!”

Seung-gil hums as a cold gleam in his eyes signals the gears in his head are turning. “Fine… We can try to be in a long-distance relationship, and if it works out well between us by the time Worlds is over…”

“Yes…?” Phichit prods, on the edge of his seat.

Seung-gil sighs once more. “I would like to see if it would be a good idea to ask if Celestino would coach me.”

_Yes._

“In Bangkok?”

“Correct.”

_Could I dare to dream?_

“But… But you’d have to leave Seoul!”

“I am 100% okay with that. Seoul has been grading on my nerves lately anyways.”

"YES!" A proposition of the most divine words. Music to Phichit’s ears. “You’re so smart, Seung-gil! Brilliant! The best!” he cheered and applauded. “I will woo you via Skype—just you wait!”

Seung-gil’s blush stays constant under the storm of praises. “Then I guess we are now boyfriends, Phichit Chulanont.”

"I could cry!"

_Boyfriend…_ A smart, gorgeous Korean skater, who hated people but loved animals was his to call boyfriend and someone to trust himself to. He is so overwhelmed for this chance! As if a light in his head turned green, Phichit rose from his chair, pulled out his phone, and snapped rapid pictures as he went for another kiss. He could tell this one was going to be the new holy selfie when he felt Seung-gil reciprocate this time. 

_Life is good._

“I’m posting this!”

“Send it to me too.”

“You got it, Hot Stuff!”

 

“Answer me this though. How come you think _you're_ the Victor in this relationship?”

“Uh…”


	2. Every Day Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always mess up with these week challenge things. I can just never prepare them ahead of time, you know? I meant for Chapter 1 to cover Day 1 "accidental kiss" and Day 2 "selfies", and this is Day 3 "communication". So I'm a day behind, but I will cover at least each day. Better late than never is my train of thought here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Seung-gil left the rink a bit early today. Something he never did.

On the way, he stopped off at various vendors and shops on his long route home with specific items to scavenge: a dog toy and ingredients for a thin steak and rice (a bored-man’s dinner). At each destination, including the train, he took a selfie of himself, no filters or expression, and posted it with no description or hashtags. Out of Phichit’s request, this was Seung-gil way of walking home knowing that Phichit was looking at those pictures to pretend he was taking the same path all the way in Thailand.

When he made it to his large condo in a large Seoul skyscraper, he took his time to put the groceries away and walked Song-yi, who was bouncing with excitement to have her human home early. He also took selfies on this route too, documenting Song-yi’s adorable interest in the same concrete streets and occasional trees she saw her entire life, but made sure not to have any specific stores or street signs shown in the picture before posting them. The last thing he wanted was for people in Seoul to know where they could find him consistently. Most of his fans native to South Korea already figured out where he live and where his home rink was, and could easily figure out his route home from there, but they would never know where he walk Song-yi if he could help it.

It was getting dark by the time they returned, winter making the days shorter, which he was glad for. There was nothing else for him to do then but sit on the couch and wait ten minutes.

He looked over his large living room noting that there was nothing in it but some plants, a coffee table, and the very couch it he was sitting on. It annoyed him seeing how unnecessary his investment in this space was. The idea he had when he picked this apartment nearly three years prior was Song-yi needed a large space for when she got zoomies, and that he really wanted to move out of his parents house as soon as possible. Now it was just useless weights of emptiness that proved how much time he was wasting here in Seoul. To him, Seoul life was about status, working, and a way of “living” that he didn’t feel he needed or could ever find in his current routine anyway.

This was why he hoped this relationship he had with Phichit to work. Phichit made his world bigger with his pictures and drastically different demeanor. The bubbly Thai was a walking new world Seung-gil never knew, so for the first time ever, Seung-gil wondered what a world beyond his career and condo would be like. Phichit was right. He needed to change his life if he was going to grow and become stronger. Phichit would be the beginning of this trip of self-improvement.

Nearing 7:00 pm, Seung-gil prepared his laptop on his lap to receive the on-the-dot call from that Thai skater plaguing his thoughts.

“Hey Seung-gil!” Phichit greeted over video chat, sitting on his bed sporting nothing but sweatpants and loose, wet hair. “I just barely got back from my rink and thankfully had enough time to clean myself up a bit! 5 o’clock traffic is hell here!”

_Bark! Bark!_

From the bedroom, Song-yi came running, looking around and showing off her breed-signature powerful barks, trying to get the source of the new voice to show themselves.

“I guess she still isn’t used to my voice…” Phichit said, rubbing his neck.

Hearing the voice again, Song-yi howled and jumped on the couch to inspected the laptop.

“She’s not used to other voices in the apartment but my own,” Seung-gil explained. He tried to tell Song-yi to calm down in Korean, but she would hear none of it. She continued to bark and howl in frustration. “And she’s territorial.”

“Or she gets jealous probably. You have to share Seung-gil now, Song-yi!”

She growled and barked at Phichit’s face on the screen.

When Song-yi was a puppy, Seung-gil consulted the Internet on how to train her to behave outside. The last thing he wanted to happen was something like her struggling out of her leash and getting run over, or any other of those nightmares every dog owner seemed to have, but he broke a lot of rules when it came to behavioral training. One was, apparently dog owners needed to be careful about not rewarding the dog for misbehavior and confusing them. His problem was he always gave her new toys for whatever, even after punishing her and she’d try to apologize by becoming clingy.

The result was Song-yi was a prim donna now. She was well behaved outside, but at home, it was her way or the barking would commence. The only way Seung-gil knew to make she would stop without hanging up on Phichit was to pull out the new toy he got her and toss it when it was clear she was intrigued. She followed after it like he knew she would.

“Sorry about that.”

“No problem! I’m sure my hamsters will be squeaking in chorus when they meet you.”

Seung-gil smiled at that. Phichit was already picturing him in Bangkok.

“Let’s get started then.”

“Great!”

In the few weeks since their departure at Four Continents, Phichit came up with the idea that they make dinner at the same time, with the same/similar ingredients for the same dish, and then ate it together. Seung-gil was off-put by the idea, having always ate dinner alone, but decided to just do it, if only to say he tried it before rejecting it.

It actually wasn’t that bad to have the company. They didn’t even always talk, but just like before, there was something about Phichit’s presence that made him feel more comfortable about doing things he never thought of before. Eating with another person was one thing, but he never considered it to be good to drop Min-so Park, possibly move out of South Korea, or even consider having a romantic-based relationship. What his life was when he was eighteen and newly free stayed constant except his moods and capabilities on the ice stagnated and decreased. The change Phichit brought was refreshing to his life, so he could appreciate it.

Their finished products, while having the same ingredients somehow still looked distinctively different. He wondered what Phichit’s version tasted like since he didn’t seem to have as much char on it and sort of glow on the flesh. He definitely seasoned it more.

As they ate, Seung-gil decided to talk first this time. “So Worlds is only three weeks away. I’m not sure I’m wooed enough to leave my boring, unappealing city,” he said smirking.

“No way! I’ve been attentive and adorable everyday! Is it because Song-yi disapproves of us?” Phichit replied, holding in his laughs.

“Song-yi disapproves of everyone that isn’t me.”

“I knew it! She is just jealous of me!”

Seung-gil almost choked on his rice while snickering.

“What’s she doing now?”

“Rolling around on the floor to punish me. I’ll have to vacuum up her fur later.”

“How awful! My hamsters would never do that to me.”

The rest of dinner continued to be those weird tidbits of laughing off small things about their pets and the currently hypothetical events to come. They already talked about things like interests, tastes, and the like in the last few weeks. Seung-gil now knew Phichit loved getting intricate hats, since Bangkok could get pretty humid and he had to protect his hair anyway. He also liked going to karaoke booths in the malls, which explained his drunken singing skills. Seung-gil was pretty surprised when Phichit told him that he doesn’t get to see his family much anymore, since they live on the opposite side of Bangkok and are usually working/studying. It wasn’t surprising that Phichit missed being around them though (a surreal thought for Seung-gil).

His personal favorite Phichit Fact was that Phichit genuinely loved Thailand and was proud to be Thai. National pride was something Seung-gil understood being a representative athlete for his own country, but he could never say he loved South Korea unconditionally per say. The unfortunate part of always living in Seoul was that everything he hated most was in Seoul too. But Phichit would start talking about Bangkok and things he wanted him to know and see, Seung-gil couldn’t help but look forward to the near future.

After eating and dispensing the dishes to be cleaned later, Seung-gil moved back to the couch, cautious of Song-yi sleeping.

“Won’t you miss Seoul? I mean, if you decide to come to Bangkok,” Phichit asked suddenly, sounding more cautious than ever before. It was clear that he was worried.

“Not really.”

Phichit looked skeptical. “Are you sure? You’ve lived there your whole life.”

“Yes. I won’t miss the food. I won’t miss Min-so Park and the other people—”

“You never learned your rink mates’ names, did you?”

“—No. Why would I care to? To continue, I won’t miss the drunks. And I definitely won’t miss my fans being everywhere and knowing where to find me most of the time.”

“Oh.”

At resting stoic-expression, Seung-gil asked, “Tell me about Bangkok.”

Phichit’s eyes sparkled. “Well, most tourists come because there’s a lot of places to get good Thai food. But if I was to describe Bangkok, I would first talk are how colorful things are on people’s clothes, the architecture, and the buses that have really neat art on it. The food itself makes the air smell nice (unless you’re close to the roads, then it smells like exhaust fuel). Our national animal is the elephant, and elephants are cool. And, okay, the food is the best. It really is a place for the senses the more I think about it.”

“It sounds very different from the Seoul I know.”

“Would you be okay with that?” Phichit whispered, a little sad to hear that.

Seung-gil wondered if he actually could handle such a drastic change. He loved trying to be innovative on the ice, but moving to a place like Thailand sounded bigger than he imagined. Yet, when he looked at Phichit, who was way kinder than he ever was and always so happy, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being infected with enthusiasm.

“I already know what I want. But…”

“But…”

“I do not know one bit of Thai, so I’ll need to know if I can count on you to help me there,” he said smiling.

“About that… well, maybe I should wait until Worlds to talk about that.”

“That’s fine.”

“I keep just jumping to the conclusion that you’ll come so I get a little excited, but it’s not even certain that you’ll come at all, let alone whether we’ll be ready for something I’ve been thinking of.”

“Your enthusiasm for Thailand is admirable. It might be nice to be somewhere where I can absorb the senses and just take a leap of faith. The fact that I’ve just grown more attached to your presence persuades me to want to just be with you as long as I can.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes. Maybe that’s why I find Seoul so grating as of late. Everyone’s in a rat race for what they think they have to have. But I want to feel like I’m fire again—like when I finally got to use a program I got to have choices on, or when I finally turned eighteen and was able to leave my parents’ home and do whatever the hell I wanted.”

Phichit looked short of breath with the jauntiest grin. “You’re so cool, Oppa!” he screamed, clapping.

Seung-gil was at resting stoic face again. “You’re the same age as me. That’s not correct.”

“Well you’re taller.”

“I won’t even dignify that answer.”

It was surreal, talking to Phichit this long, everyday, for weeks. He doubted he talked this long with anyone before. He was the kind of person who hated talking to people so much, when he had to do group projects in school, he would rather just do the whole project himself and leave a script for the others so he could avoid both communication with his partners and having to talk the whole presentation. There was just something addictive about Phichit himself that made him feel so welcomed to open up.

Not too long ago, their conversation came to be about Seung-gil’s inability to have made it to the Grand Prix Final and being unable to medal at Four Continents; he was scared the next winter Olympics was drifting further away. He’d been told he needed to get an Olympic medal for South Korea, in South Korea, for so long, from his coach, rink mates and Korea Skating Union officials, he thought he could tune it out. It wasn’t even like he gave a damn about what they wanted of him. But he wanted it. He’d worked for it his whole life.

He ended up crying. He actually cried about it in front of Phichit, not being able to stuff down his frustration anymore.

And Phichit was so… well, _understanding_ and _nice_. He didn’t even say things like “It’s okay”, “You’ll make it somehow”, or “It’s not your fault”.

He said, “You’re not being fair to yourself, Seung-gil.” And then let him cry it all out while soothing him with words in Thai. He didn’t understand, but sounded so loving that Seung-gil started crying in the euphoria eventually. Feeling loved made him extra light on the ice the next day.

The more he thought about just always being around Phichit, the more he realized could be more than the skater that needed to medal at the Olympics and was popular with women. At the root of his life, he was just a drifter with a Husky.

Being Phichit’s boyfriend felt like the magic words to make him open up. The fact that he didn't hate any of this had to prove for something.

“If you do come…” Phichit started, still grinning. “Would you like you own place or to become roommates with me?”

Seung-gil smirked. “Your condo’s a rectangle. I can literally see the whole thing from this angle. Song-yi needs space.”

_Bark!_ Well, the prima donna was awake.

“We can afford a bigger apartment together, jeez.” Phichit said back, sticking his tongue out.

“Hm…”

Suddenly, Song-yi, happy to have heard her name, jumped on the couch, toy hanging on the side of her mouth, nudging her owner for attention. Seung-gil told her to sit in Korean, and while she did sit, she also dropped her toy to start howling.

“Hey!” Phichit screech. “Wait, is that toy suppose to be a hamster?”

“Some kind of rodent, yes.”

“Seung-gil! Stop training her to kill hamsters!”

Laughing was the only option there. “I think I am falling for you, Phichit…”

_Oops. It slipped._

Those words stunned his Thai companion silent. But not very long. As soon as the words sunk in, Phichit started cheering, “I did it! I win! Gear up, Hot Stuff, ‘cause we got to apartment shop now! _Woo!_ ” His bouncing and triumphant yells made Seung-gil wonder if all Thais were as patient as Phichit’s neighbors apparently were. “I got to tell Yuuri! My parents! I can’t wait to tell my sister!”

_Bark! Bark!_ Song-yi shook her head, frustrated, and then barked at Phichit on the screen some more.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Song-yi. You have to share now!” Phichit taunted, making Seung-gil smile, if only a little.

Song-yi was not amused, and decided to just sit on top of the computer to cover Phichit’s face and muffle his voice.

_Bark!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos/commented. Your feedback is appreciated. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out in both Thailand and South Korea, the legal drinking age is 20. The more you know, I guess.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
